


8 Rzeczy

by heart-shaped_mouth (spiinka)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiinka/pseuds/heart-shaped_mouth
Summary: Kolekcja krótkich przemyśleń i urywków z życia Viktora od pojawienia się w Hasetsu, czyli co dokładnie sprawiło, że najlepszy łyżwiarz świata stracił kompletnie głowę.





	

I. Oczy  
Viktor zawsze wiedział jak rozpoznać fałsz. Cały jego oficjalny wizerunek składał się z ciągłego udawania i kłamstw, dlatego nie było to dla niego wielkim problemem. Proste spojrzenie w oczy wystarczało, żeby dostrzec czy intencje rozmówcy są szczere. Takie rzeczy po prostu się czuło. Rzadko spotykał osoby, które w swoich rozmowach nie ukrywałyby innych zamiarów. Już dawno się z tym pogodził i nie zawracał tym głowy. Po prostu tak był zbudowany świat.  
Do chwili, gdy owy fałszywy, aczkolwiek stabilny świat nie został z głośnym łoskotem roztrzaskany przez japońską 173-centymetrową bombę, która niepostrzeżenie zniszczyła cały jego dotychczasowy pogląd na życie.  
Yuri stał się dla niego definicją wyjątku od własnych reguł. W jego przypadku, magiczny wzrok Viktora Nikiforova nie wystarczał, aby błyskawicznie poznać dogłębnie ukryte sekrety. Ba, początkowo za cud można było uznać spojrzenie mu w oczy. Brązowe tęczówki wiecznie wpatrzone w podłogę, bądź ścianę. Nie był pewien co to dokładnie oznaczało. Potrzebował więcej czasu.  
Opłacało się. Jego cierpliwość nagrodzona została podczas jednego z treningów w Hasetsu. Wystarczyła zwykła rozmowa. Brąz w końcu bez oporów napotkał błękit, a Viktor przekonał się, że nie kryły one niczego złego. Był to pierwszy raz, gdy poczuł wewnątrz nieznane ciepło, które w przyszłości miało pojawiać się częściej. Najwyraźniej nie każdy w tym świecie musiał ukrywać się za maską fałszu. Była to pocieszająca myśl, której postanowił się trzymać.  
Powrócił do niej ponownie, tuż przez programem krótkim w Chinach. Czuł jak napięcie budujące się wokół występów zbiera żniwa wśród wszystkich zawodników. Każdy stawał się ofiarą, nawet Yuri. W przeciwieństwie do innych, stres był u niego widoczny w każdym geście i mimice twarzy. Viktor wiedział, że musi coś z tym zrobić. Nie tylko z poczucia obowiązku jako trenera. Jak się później okazało, była to jedna z najlepszych decyzji jakie kiedykolwiek podjął. Pomimo utraty kontroli nad ilością wypitej sake, udało mu się sprawić, że na chwilę zapomnieli o zawodach. Jeden z jego głupich żartów, którego nawet nie potrafiłby w tej chwili przywołać, wywołał u Yuri’ego szczery śmiech. Śmiech, który dźwięcznie odbił się echem po lokalu i sprawił, że jego oczy zmrużyły się, zaciskając lekko w kącikach. Viktor nie pamiętał już wszystkiego dokładnie, lecz ten obraz pozostawał wyraźny. Wystarczyło przywołać wspomnienie oczu, które śmiały się razem z nim. Pomimo tego, że znali się już od wielu miesięcy, była to pierwsza rzecz, którą w nim pokochał.

II. Głos  
Program krótki okazał się bezprecedensowym sukcesem. Duma, którą odczuwał, łaskotała przyjemnie w środku i sprawiała, że ani na chwilę nie żałował swojej decyzji o porzuceniu kariery zawodnika. Samo obserwowanie jazdy i bycie trenerem sprawiało mu satysfakcję. Kiedyś na pewno miało się to zmienić, lecz na razie nie było siły we wszechświecie, która potrafiłaby zepsuć mu nastrój. Wszechświat za to postanowił zabawić się dziś jego kosztem.  
Nie dane im było opuścić budynku, gdy chmara reporterów otoczyła ich, odcinając drogę ucieczki. Pomimo zdobycia tymczasowo pierwszego miejsca, Yuri nie był ich celem i Viktor wiedział o tym doskonale. To on był sensacją tego sezonu, choć nawet nie postawił stopy na lodowisku.  
\- Zaczekaj na mnie w hotelu. To nie potrwa długo – jego szept sprawił, że Yuri tylko kiwnął ze zrozumieniem głową i odszedł, oglądając się od czasu do czasu. Cały dobry nastrój ulatniał się w zastraszającym tempie. Przekrzykujący się reporterzy, którzy przepychankami próbowali dostać się jak najbliżej jego osoby, przypominali mu wygłodzone zwierzęta, którym rzucono kawałek mięsa. Zdecydowanie nie miał zamiaru nim być. Przybierając idealnie dopasowany do niego uśmiech, specjalnie na potrzeby takich sytuacji, odpowiedział wymijająco na kilka pytań, po czym ruszył do wyjścia.  
Uwolnienie się z uścisku, jaki zafundowali mu reporterzy, zajęło dłużej niż myślał. Wszyscy już dawno udali się do pokoi, a wśród hotelowych korytarzy panowała cisza. Zastanawiał się ile czasu jeszcze upłynie zanim dadzą mu spokój. Nie on powinien być dziś w centrum uwagi. Takie traktowanie pogarszało tylko i tak napiętą już sytuację. Bez namysłu wszedł do pokoju. W środku panowała ciemność. Jedynym źródłem światła były lekko uchylone drzwi łazienki, z których dobiegały dźwięki piosenki.  
…singing my life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song…  
Viktor nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu słysząc, jak do głosu w piosence dołącza Yuri w akompaniamencie szumu wody spod prysznica. Rozbawiony zrzucił płaszcz i usiadł na skraju łóżka. Nie miał zamiaru mu przerywać. Wiedział, że z każdym dniem poznawali się i dogadywali coraz lepiej, jednak Yuri był typem osoby wiecznie spiętej w towarzystwie innych. Starał się to szanować i stopniowo pomagać mu przezwyciężać swoje lęki.  
…telling my whole life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song…  
Cichy głos bardzo szybko stawał się głośniejszy i zaczął zagłuszać już całą piosenkę. Mimo, że Viktor nie widział tej sceny, bardzo dobrze wyobrażał sobie szampon w roli mikrofonu. Zdał sobie sprawę, że ta niewinność w śpiewaniu kiedy nikogo nie ma w pobliżu, staje się właśnie kolejną rzeczą, którą w nim pokochał.

III. Palce  
Czasem nawet ktoś taki jak sam Viktor Nikiforov potrafi mieć nieziemskie szczęście, niekoniecznie związane z umiejętnościami. Ostatnie dni zlewały się w jedno i pomimo, że w zawodach udało im się zdobyć drugie miejsce, czuł, że prawdziwa wygrana leży gdzie indziej. Ich pocałunek odbił się głośnym echem w mediach. Reporterzy śledzili każdy ruch, zajmując stałe miejsca przed hotelami w których mieszkali. Całe to zainteresowanie zaczynało działać mu na nerwy, jednak za namową Yuri’ego postanowił ich zignorować. Był szczęśliwy i nikt nie miał prawa tego zepsuć.  
Pomimo całego szumu w mediach, nie był na tyle odważny żeby określać ich jako para. Owszem, zmieniło się między nimi wiele. W swoim towarzystwie spędzali prawie każdą minutę. Zaczynał przyłapywać się na wtrącaniu słów, których wcześniej używał tylko Yuri. Z wzajemnością. Jeśli w hotelu ich pokój miał oddzielne łóżka w ciągu minuty łączyli je w jedno. Były to drobne rzeczy i od wydarzenia podczas Pucharu Chin nie ośmielili się pójść dalej. Żaden z nich nie chciał tego zepsuć. Viktorowi nie przeszkadzał brak pośpiechu. Wszystko toczyło się wolnym rytmem i rozwijało naturalnie.  
Szczególnie teraz. Środek nocy był najlepszym momentem na rozmyślania. W końcu byli w Rosji, a jutrzejszy dzień był kolejnym z tych, które miały zadecydować o tym kto wejdzie do finału Grand Prix. Ich pokój był niewielki, lecz niską temperaturę czuć było nawet tutaj. Na szczęście u jego boku spał Yuri. W połączeniu z kołdrą był niezastąpionym źródłem ciepła. Czując na piersi jego spokojny oddech odruchowo wplótł mu palce we włosy, gładząc je delikatnie. Momenty takie jak te wynagradzały mu każdą chwilę stresu, który przychodził, gdy znajdował się pod ostrzałem pytań reporterów.  
\- Nie możesz spać? – cichy szept Yuri’ego wyrwał go z myśli. Troska w jego głosie przywołała znajomą falę ciepła.  
\- Myślę o jutrze. O tym co mogę zrobić żeby było ci łatwiej.  
\- Wystarczy, że będziesz – głowa Yuri’ego uniosła się, żeby mógł spojrzeć mu w oczy – nie zawiodę cię - poczuł lekkie muśnięcie palców na odsłoniętym boku i o mały włos nie krzyknął z wrażenia. I to nie takiego jakby oczekiwał. Jego palce były lodowate niczym sople.  
\- Yuri! - odpowiedział mu cichy chichot i kolejny lekki dotyk, który dziwnym trafem przypominał oberwanie świeżo ulepioną śnieżką.  
\- Przestanę jeśli pójdziesz spać. Ty też musisz być jutro w pełni sił – podstępny uśmiech, którym został obdarowany nie znosił sprzeciwu. Tym razem bitwa była z góry przegrana.  
\- W porządku. Chodź – bez zbędnych słów ułożył się wygodnie za Yurim, otaczając go ramionami. Lodowate palce od razu ujął w swoje dłonie, żeby je ogrzać. Cała reszta jego ciała emanowała przyjemnym ciepłem i Viktor na moment przed zaśnięciem zastanawiał się dlaczego tak się dzieje. Postanowił ten fenomen uznać za kolejną rzecz,którą w nim pokochał. Jego lista stawała się coraz dłuższa.

IV. Ramiona  
Czasem wystarczy kilka chwil, żeby cały świat załamał się pod nogami. Tak było w tym przypadku. Starał się przetworzyć jeszcze raz to, co powiedział Yuri. Słowo „zakończyć” odbijało się echem w jego głowie. Po wszystkim co przeszli, po wszystkich przeciwnościach i wspólnie spędzonych chwilach chciał wyrzucić go ze swojego życia. Jak mógł martwić się o jego, zakończoną już, karierę? Ostatnimi czasy miewał momenty, gdy tęsknił za lodowiskiem, lecz nie była to tęsknota silniejsza od tego, co było między nimi. Przynajmniej uważał tak do tej pory. Propozycja Yuri’ego była kwintesencją egoizmu i sam się do tego przyznawał.  
Viktor był zły. Smutek i złość były najgorszą dla niego mieszanką. Nawet nie poczuł łez płynących z jego oczu. Yuri nie przestawał mówić. Mógł założyć się, że specjalnie wcześniej przygotował tę przemowę. On za to nie był przygotowany. Ani trochę.  
Delikatny dotyk, który odsłonił jego włosy ukazując wilgotną od łez twarz, sprawił, że złość przerodziła się we wściekłość. Nie mógł znieść zdezorientowanego wzroku, który utkwił w nim teraz Yuri. Pierwszy raz w życiu miał ochotę znaleźć się z dala od niego. Nie myśląc zbyt wiele, udał się prosto do łazienki. Na jego nieszczęście, w hotelu nie miał zbyt wielu miejsc, do których mógł pójść w tym stanie. Tu chociaż liczył na chwilę prywatności, żeby móc doprowadzić się do porządku.  
\- Viktor? - cichy głos dobiegł go zza drzwi tuż po tym, gdy zamknął je za sobą. Wyczuł w nim niepewność, lecz w tym momencie nie miał ochoty na dalszą rozmowę.  
\- Potrzebuję chwili. Pozwolisz mi na to, czy to też dla ciebie zbyt wiele? – dopiero po fakcie zauważył jak ostro to zabrzmiało. Nie potrafił wyzbyć się buzującej w nim wściekłości. Mimo wszystko, nie chciał wyładowywać jej na Yurim tuż przed najważniejszymi zawodami. Cały świat legł w gruzach i nie pozwoli, żeby z nim stało się tak samo.  
Lekkie kliknięcie zwróciło jego uwagę. Drzwi od łazienki uchyliły się i smukła postać wślizgnęła się do środka, stając tuż przed nim. Viktor wiedział, że nie zniesie tego widoku.  
\- Proszę Yuri. Dokończmy to później – nie mógł spojrzeć mu w oczy. Zmusiło go do tego dopiero muśnięcie dłoni na policzku i ręce, które otoczyły go wokół szyi. Ciasny uścisk, w którym został uwięziony sprawił, że jego ciało mimowolnie się rozluźniło.  
\- Nie mogę. Już nie wiem co robić – niepewność kryjąca się w jego głosie brzmiała szczerze – pomyślmy o tym jutro po zawodach. Wtedy zdecydujemy.  
Viktor nie odpowiedział. Wszystko co uważał do tej pory za pewne rozsypywało się w jednej chwili. Nie potrafił już zrozumieć jego motywów. Mieli teraz inne zadanie przed sobą i to ono musiało pozostać ich priorytetem. Zmęczony wszystkimi sprzecznymi emocjami zamknął oczy i ukrył twarz w ramionach Yuri’ego, które nie wypuściły go z uścisku. Przez myśl przemknęło mu, że mimo tak smukłej postury miały w sobie coś silnego. Ze smutkiem dopisał to do rzeczy, które w nim pokochał. Miał nadzieję, że nie były one ostatnie na jego liście.

V. Nogi  
Los potrafi być chytry i przebiegły. Sukces zamienia w ułamku sekundy w katastrofę. Na szczęście potrafi też tworzyć te najszczęśliwsze momenty. Od Grand Prix minął już prawie miesiąc, choć Viktor mógłby przysiąc, że nie więcej niż kilka dni. Ich ostateczna decyzja była najlepszą jaką mogli sobie wymarzyć. Perspektywa bycia zarówno rywalem jak i trenerem Yuri’ego sprawiała, że w jego wnętrzu rozlewało się przyjemne ciepło. Obiecali sobie udział w pozostałych zawodach tego sezonu. Po dłuższym namyśle doszli jednak do wniosku, że przerwa do kolejnego Grand Prix dobrze im zrobi.  
Viktor otworzył drzwi i przytrzymując je nogą, wślizgnął się do apartamentowca, dźwigając ze sobą torby z zakupami. Na szczęście nie musiał zbyt długo czekać na windę. Chciał już ogrzać się w domu. Pogoda ostatnimi czasy potrafiła dać porządnie w kość. Do tej pory nie mógł uwierzyć, że Yuri zgodził się przenieść do Rosji i zamieszkać z nim. Wszystkie nieporozumienia, które zawisły między nimi rozwiązały się, gdy tylko oboje mieli pewność, że nie potrafią już istnieć bez siebie nawzajem. Myśli te sprawiały, że nie mógł zetrzeć z twarzy uśmiechu.  
Przymknął oczy opierając się plecami o lustro. Żadna z jego wygranych nie uczyniła go tak szczęśliwym jak był teraz. Wiedział, że Yuri czuł dokładnie to samo. Otrzymał na to wystarczający dowód w dniu finału Grand Prix. Gdy wszystkie ich problemy zostały rozwiązane, nie potrafili oderwać od siebie ust przez całą drogę do hotelu. Dopiero na miejscu dotarło do nich, że zajmując się tylko sobą zostawili gdzieś srebrny medal. Doskonale pamiętał wtedy śmiech Yuri’ego, który bez zbędnego przejęcia wrócił do eksploatowania wrażliwych miejsc na jego karku. Obiecał mu, że jeśli już go nie odnajdą zdobędzie dla niego w przyszłym sezonie złoto. Jego wibrujący wtedy głos do tej pory sprawiał, że Viktora przechodziły dreszcze na całym ciele.  
Zguba odnalazła się kolejnego dnia dzięki Phichitowi, lecz gdyby stało się inaczej, chętnie podzieliłby się którymś ze swoich medali. Miał ich pod dostatkiem.  
Gdy dźwięk windy zasygnalizował mu, że jest już na swoim piętrze, czym prędzej ruszył do mieszkania, od razu wpadając do środka. Pierwszą uderzającą rzeczą była muzyka. Stay close to me. Utwór, bez którego nie byłoby ich tu teraz. Zostawiwszy torby z zakupami na stole, zajrzał do siłowni. Widok, który zastał, wysłał przez całe jego ciało potężną falę gorąca.  
Oparty o ścianę Yuri, nieświadom jeszcze jego obecności, rozciągał się w skupieniu. Przez chwilę stał jak zahipnotyzowany śledząc wzrokiem każdy jego ruch. Gdy unosił nogę, doskonale można było dostrzec napinające się mięśnie ud. Viktor dobrze znał wszystkie baletowe figury, choć nie był świadkiem wykonywania ich w samej koszulce i bokserkach. A fakt, że owa koszulka należała do niego na pewno nie pomagał. Nie umknęło jego uwadze, jak dobrze wyćwiczony i rozciągnięty był Yuri. To idealne dla łyżwiarza, choć galopujący umysł Viktora myślał w tej chwili w całkiem innych kategoriach. Ich brak pośpiechu w pogłębianiu relacji zaczął być właśnie bardzo uciążliwy. Nie zmieniło to faktu, że na jego liście rzeczy które w nim pokochał pojawiła się właśnie nowa pozycja. Lista znów stawała się coraz dłuższa i nic jej nie zagrażało.

VI. Nos  
\- Jeszcze trochę. Nie zrobi się od razu – śmiech Yuri’ego słychać było w całej kuchni. Viktor obserwował go kątem oka. Od samego rana siedzieli tu, próbując przygotować poczęstunek dla ich gości. Pozostałe zawody tego sezonu dobiegły już końca i nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie zaprosił do siebie swoich przyjaciół. Zarówno Yakov, Georgij, Mila, jak i Yurio byli dla niego jak rodzina. Chciał, żeby dzisiejszy dzień był idealny.  
Póki co, ich praca szła bardzo opornie. Z ich dwójki tylko Yuri potrafił gotować. Viktor za to pilnował ciasta, bacznie obserwując je przez szybkę w piekarniku. Była to wielka odpowiedzialność, której nie mógł podjąć się nikt inny.  
\- Wiesz, że nie musisz tak siedzieć? – dłoń Yuri’ego zmierzwiła mu włosy, a on odruchowo podążył za dotykiem ocierając się policzkiem o jego palce. Ostatnio większość czasu spędzali tylko w swoim towarzystwie i nie przeszkadzało mu to ani trochę. Mógłby żyć tak do końca swoich dni – Chodź, pomożesz mi z następnym – Viktor w końcu oderwał wzrok od piekarnika i nim się obejrzał stali nad miską pełną składników, a w jego dłoni dziwnym trafem pojawił się mikser.  
\- Yuri. To nie jest bezpieczne. Dobrze wiesz, jak zawsze się to kończy – w jednej chwili przed oczami przeleciały mu wszystkie kulinarne katastrofy, które widziała jego kuchnia. Od plam na suficie, aż po przypalone, czarne ciasteczka o konsystencji krzemienia.  
\- Pomogę ci – Yuri stanął za nim, obejmując go w pasie i zaglądając przez ramię – po prostu się nie śpiesz.  
Wkrótce Viktor przekonał się, że nie do końca można było nazwać to pomocą. Początkowo szło mu całkiem nieźle. Masa w większości pozostawała na swoim miejscu i tylko jej niewielkiej części udało się uciec. Dopiero później pojawiły się problemy. Zimne palce Yuri’ego odnalazły tajne przejście i błądziły leniwie po jego brzuchu pod koszulką.Wyznaczały nową trasę od jednego biodra do drugiego tuż nad krawędzią spodni. Każdy dotyk wywoływał kolejne dreszcze. Zaczynali już nawet znajdować wspólny rytm, aż poczuł na karku dotyk ust, który szybko przerodził się w zachłanne pocałunki . W momencie, gdy wilgotny język dotknął płatka jego ucha, było już za późno na uniknięcie katastrofy.  
W jednej chwili cały nastrój prysł, a kuchnia została pokryta ich niedoszłym ciastem. Wypuszczony z rąk i wciąż włączony mikser szalał dziko, podskakując na blacie, a sam Yuri uśmiechał się do niego niewinnie. Viktor spojrzał na niego, starając się zachować powagę. Czubek jego nosa przystrojony został idealnie okrągłą kropką masy z ciasta. Zahipnotyzowany tym widokiem, ujął w dłonie jego twarz i zlizał ją delikatnie, nie przestając się szczerzyć. To zdecydowanie nadawało się na kolejną rzecz na jego liście.

VII. Szyja  
Wraz z nadejściem wiosny znów rozpoczęli treningi. Układanie nowej choreografii nie stanowiło większego problemu. Viktor od dawna nie czuł takiej inspiracji. Mimo tego, ich ćwiczenia były wyczerpujące. Dłuższa przerwa i wiek zostawiały na nim swoje piętno. Gdy tylko wracali do domu, padał na łóżko i leżał bez sił. Yuri za to zdawał się mieć niewyczerpywalne pokłady energii, nawet po całym dniu treningu.  
\- Już wybierasz się spać? – Viktor otworzył oczy, słysząc nutkę rozbawienia w jego głosie – Najpierw musisz się ze mną wykąpać – uśmiechnął się mimowolnie i pozwolił poprowadzić prosto do łazienki. Wspólne kąpiele stały się ostatnio ich rutyną.  
Gdy tylko przeszli przez drzwi, przywitał ich półmrok. Jedynym źródłem światła były świece wokół wanny, których cienie tańczyły lekko na ścianach. Gorąca woda już na nich czekała. Viktor nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, widząc niebotyczną ilość piany. Odwrócił się do Yuri’ego i niepostrzeżenie wsunął dłoń pod jego koszulkę. Nie umknęło mu napięcie mięśni w reakcji na dotyk. Znajoma fala ciepła przeszła gwałtownie przez jego ciało. Chciał znaleźć się już jak najbliżej niego.  
Gdy cała podłoga została usłana ich ubraniami, udało im się odnaleźć drogę do wanny pomiędzy przeciąganymi pocałunkami. Viktor dotknął palcami jego bioder i przyciągnął do siebie opierając się wygodnie. Poczuł na szyi muśnięcie ramion, które owinęły się wokół niej, a chwilę później ich ciała przylgnęły do siebie. Wtedy Yuri gwałtownie przerwał ich pocałunek, patrząc na niego z powagą.  
\- Nie sądzisz, że najpierw powinniśmy się umyć? W końcu jesteśmy po treningu – Viktor doskonale znał ten ton, a widząc lekki uśmieszek miał już pewność. Doprowadzanie go do skraju wytrzymałości było ulubioną rozrywką Yuri’ego odkąd zaczęli ze sobą sypiać. Były to tortury, które najwyraźniej sprawiały mu radość.  
\- To może poczekać – błyskawicznym ruchem uniósł się i obrócił, zamieniając z nim miejscami. Viktor uśmiechnął się lekko i przylgnął do jego ciała, które przyparte było teraz do wanny – dobrze wiesz, że wtedy musielibyśmy myć się dwa razy – nie potrafił powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu, widząc zaskoczoną twarz Yuri’ego, na którą wpełzł lekki rumieniec. Wiedział dokładnie jakie obrazy pojawiały się teraz w jego głowie. Sam zbyt często przez to przechodził. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, zaczął składać delikatne pocałunki wzdłuż jego szczęki. Jego celem na dziś było pokrycie nimi każdego kawałka jego skóry. A Viktor zawsze osiągał to, co sobie postanowił.  
Jego wargi rozpoczęły badanie nieodkrytych miejsc na szyi, gdy poczuł jak oddech Yuri’ego gwałtownie przyspiesza. Najwyraźniej doprowadzenie go do granicy wytrzymałości miało być łatwiejsze niż przypuszczał. Zadowolony składał niespieszne pocałunki tuż za uchem. Taka bliskość i zapach jego skóry powodowały, że co chwila czuł uderzające fale gorąca. Delikatna szyja chętnie poddawała się jego zabiegom, jednak czegoś wciąż mu tu brakowało. Bez problemu odnalazł jedno z wrażliwych miejsc i zassał je, pozostawiając po sobie lekki ślad. Ciche westchnienie Yuri’ego potwierdziło tylko, że był to dobry pomysł. Zdecydowanie była to rzecz, którą w nim kochał. Jego lista niedługo będzie musiała stać się książką.

  
VIII. Usta  
Odkąd tylko przybyli na miejsce wszystko wyglądało jak po przejściu huraganu. Weekend nad jeziorem miał być dla nich odpoczynkiem pomiędzy treningami i sposobem na spędzenie chwili z przyjaciółmi, którzy przylecieli w odwiedziny, lecz póki co nie potrafili niczego zrobić dobrze. Wieczór nadchodził już wielkimi krokami, a ich ognisko jeszcze nie było gotowe. O namiotach nie wspominając. Mimo, że było ich pięcioro, udało się rozbić tylko jeden i to wszystko dzięki Yuri’emu.  
\- Chyba zgubił majtki – wyrazu zdegustowania na twarzy Yurio nie dało się opisać słowami. Wszyscy gwałtownie odwrócili się w stronę jeziora, gdzie uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha Chris ze skupieniem próbował odnaleźć utraconą bieliznę. Wśród zbiorowego chichotu, który wybuchł dało się słyszeć lament Yakova, błagającego niebiosa o chwilę spokoju.  
Mimo chaosu, udało im się wyrobić do wieczora. Namiot Chrisa łopotał na lekkim wietrze, grożąc zawaleniem przynajmniej raz na kilka minut, lecz cała reszta wydawała się być stabilna. Spędzili kilka godzin wokół ogniska, opowiadając najciekawsze historie z poprzednich zawodów. Viktor zauważył z dumą, że w momencie gdy Yakov zabrał głos wszyscy ucichli, słuchając go ze skupieniem. Mimo swojej nieprzystępnej aparycji, wiele lat temu był wspaniałym łyżwiarzem i rzadko dzielił się z innymi swoimi opowieściami. Wiedział, że gdyby nie ten staruszek on sam nie zaszedłby daleko. Był dla niego jak ojciec.  
Gdy ciekawe historie zamieniły się w żarty, a żarty w luźną rozmowę przerywaną ziewaniem, zdecydowali jednogłośnie, że czas spać. Wraz z Yurim wpełzli do ich namiotu i usadowili się wygodnie w śpiworze. Odruchowo objął go, wsuwając dłoń pod koszulkę i pieścił lekko palcami skórę na brzuchu. Była to ich nowa rutyna, bez której żaden nie mógł zasnąć.  
\- Kocham Cię Vitya – zaspany głos Yuri’ego rozdarł ciszę, która ich otoczyła. Nie od razu dotarł do niego sens tych słów. Dopiero po chwili poczuł jak jego żołądek mocno się zaciska, a w środku pojawiło się coś przyjemnie ciepłego. Był to pierwszy raz, gdy słyszał bezpośrednio te słowa. Byli tak zajęci treningami i codziennym życiem, że nawet tego nie zauważył. Bez większego namysłu, objął go mocniej i pocałował lekko w kark.  
\- Ja też cię kocham – przez chwilę nie usłyszał żadnej odpowiedzi. Yuri obrócił się w jego stronę i pocałował go powoli, a na jego twarzy błąkał się lekki uśmiech. Nie potrafił oderwać od niego wzroku. Jego lista znów miała powiększyć się o jedną rzecz. Dla ust, które tak uwielbiał dotykać i które wypowiadały tak szczere słowa nie było innej możliwości.


End file.
